Provisioning services over a communications network typically involves communicating with nodes of the network to change operating parameters used by the nodes. Some network operators have developed a semi-automated method for changing such parameters using provisioning templates designed to change the parameters on a particular type (e.g., model) of network node. Typically, the network operator manually creates a different provisioning template for each different type of network node. Once a provisioning template is created, it may be reused, in some cases, on many different nodes to provision services having the same attributes (e.g., bandwidth, quality, etc.) as long as the nodes are all the same type. This method of provisioning parameters of nodes is effective, but not flexible.